


Fighting with mercy

by PhantomPhantasm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flavor Text Narrator Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhantasm/pseuds/PhantomPhantasm
Summary: frisk chose to always spare and never had to truly fight anyone even once, so how will they make it when they face someone who won't give them any other choice?





	Fighting with mercy

Your heart beat fast...

breathing heavy...

You clutched your stick close to your chest as you stood before the king of all monsters.

You had made it all the way to the kings castle,

managed to survive without raising a hand to anyone,

befriended so many monsters,

you were sure you could befriend the king,

no one had to die.

 

...But the king wouldn't let you spare him....

 

You tried talking.

**RESET**

You tried pleading.

**RESET**

You tried crying.

**RESET**

You tried begging.

**RESET**

You tried screaming.

**RESET**

All your attempts at mercy.

**RESET**

**RESET**

**RESET**

**RESET**

**RESET**

**RESET**

**RESET**

**RESET**

**RESET**

 

It seemed hopeless....

You retreated back to new home and begun to cry....

After all the kindness you've shown, all the effort you made,

all the  **MERCY** you've shown,

it wasn't fair,

it wasn't fair!

**I** couldn't take it any more,

after all **our** time together,

and all you taught **me**..

it was time  **I** payed you back.

 

You hear a voice,

you hear **me.**

_Fisk, don't worry._

You feel a familiar presence begin taking over.

_You've helped so many._

It feels like an old friend.

_So this time..._

You are no longer in control.

_I will help you._

But somehow you know you can trust them.

 

I walk to my old room and find my locket,

_stars I miss Azzy_ ,

and my old garden knife.

I chuckle remembering helping out in the garden and Azzy getting pollen all over him.

He looked so stupid.

I let out a sigh and smile,

_wish we could just go back to those days, oh well._

I leave the room and walk with my.. er  your head held high.

I make my way back.

_I know you're scared, i can feel it._

I send some of my courage and reassurance to you.

You send a feeling of gratitude back to me.

As I make my way through the last door We are both filled with **DETERMINATION**.

Once more we face ~~dad~~ the king of all monsters,

but this time **I** am in control.

_Sorry dad but if you want a fight you got one._

_And don't worry frisk I won't kill him,_

_I_ _couldn't even if i tried._

_Intention is everything in a fight,_

_and_ _i could never muster up the i_ _ntent to kill my dad._

_But..._

I ready my knife.

_**I WILL PUT UP ONE HELL OF A FIGHT!** _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the story, i would appreciate any constructive criticism, and sorry for the weird format i just wrote it how i thought it would be easier to read, let me know if it worked or not, again i hope you enjoyed this short story thank you for stopping by.   
> also my tumblr is phantomphantasm.tumblr.com


End file.
